El chantaje
by Addanight
Summary: Una pelea. Una extraña ausencia. Un chantaje.¿Qué tiene que ver Rei en todo esto? Kai está a punto de averiguarlo. XD [Parte de las Crónicas KXR]


Hola! Pues con una terrible demora, pero aquí está finalmente mi siguiente aportación para las Crónicas KaiXRei. Espero que les guste.

**Pareja:** creo que es obvio que KaiXRei, aunque también hay un poco de YuriyXBryan.

**Advertencia: **Hay una escena de **YAOI**, o sea l**emmon**, si no te gusta por favor no leas el fic o brinca esa parte. Tiene un anuncio así que no quiero reclamos después. Y pues también hay algo de lime, creo n.nU. En realidad no estoy muy segura de mi lemmon, pero ya me dirán ustedes.

**Género:** Romance/Humor, con algo de misterio XD.

**Summary**: Una pelea. Una extraña ausencia. Un chantaje.¿Qué tiene que ver Rei en todo esto? Kai está a punto de averiguarlo. XD Parte de las Crónicas KXR

**Dedicatoria:** A mi pequeña artista **_Yuri-chan (Junel Hiwatari)_**. Una chica sumamente talentosa que seguro que llegará muy lejos. Aquí está lo que te prometí Yuri. ¡Ánimo!

Y para mi nee san **_Kaei Kon_**, ojalá que ya estés más conciente mi vida. Aquí tienes el premio a tu esfuerzo. Tal como lo prometí. XD

--------------------------------------------

"_El Chantaje"_

Por Addanight

_+ Parte 1: Bajo el sospechoso +_

Siete fuertes golpes contra el escritorio se escuchan por toda la oficina. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Se estarán preguntando, pues, a decir verdad, esa era mi cabeza teniendo un encuentro cercano con mi finísimo escritorio de cedro. Si alguno de ustedes está pensando en darme un sermón sobre la poca inteligencia de mi acto, permítanme hacerles dos aclaraciones: primera, nadie, en su sano juicio, está feliz luego de pasar trece insanas horas pegado a un escritorio; y segunda, la lista de los homicidios que he cometido es mayor que los crímenes anuales de todos nuestros amados funcionarios del gobierno juntos. Así que ustedes saben lo que hacen.

Bien. Ahora que hemos dejado claro ese punto, y que nadie tiene nada que decir, proseguiré con el relato de mis trágicos días. El trabajo en la oficina ha estado terrible los últimos tres días. Y todo se debe a la repentina ausencia de Yura. Permítanme compartir con ustedes algo sobre mi pelirrojo amigo. Yuriy es la persona más egocéntrica, presuntuosa, exagerada, excéntrica y loca que haya pisado la faz de la muy desgraciada tierra. Sin embargo, también es el mejor empresario que he conocido.

En primer lugar, es quizá una de las pocas personas que soporta mi carácter. En segundo, es un chico responsable y muy bien organizado. Todo lo que pasa por sus manos queda impecable. Además de tener una inteligencia tan privilegiada como la mía. Pero sin duda su mejor área son las relaciones personales. No pregunten cómo lo hace, porque no tengo idea, sólo sé que a Yuriy Ivanov no se le puede dar un no por respuesta. Y en cuanto a su juicio, pues hasta donde yo sé nunca ha cometido un error. Esperen. Debo corregir esa frase. Yura no ha cometido un error, además de casarse con ese inepto lavandita que responde al nombre de Bryan.

Debo decir que nunca he tenido una sola queja de su desempeño. Quizá es por eso que su ausencia me tiene tan sorprendido. Sé que es un ser humano, pero aún así no me cabe en la cabeza que no esté aquí. Siempre pensé que no había poder humano o sobrehumano que pudiera detener al pelirrojo. Bueno. Supongo que todos tener un punto débil. Con total cansancio y enfado poso mis carmines orbes en el maldito aparatejo que hemos nombrado rector del tiempo, o sea, el reloj. Dejando escapar un suspiro de mis labios, miro con pesadez la montaña de papeles que se encuentra frente a mí. ¡Maldición! Tendré que llevarme el trabajo a casa. Así que una actitud plenamente resignada, empiezo a guardar mis cosas y me dirijo a mi tranquila morada, en donde mi muy bello chico me espera.

Finalmente llego a mi hogar con el cansancio extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Sin mucho interés, inserto la llave en la cerradura y entro a mi casa. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya me encuentro sentado en la cómoda silla de mi escritorio. Es entonces que siento como unos fuertes y varoniles brazos rodean mi cuello con dulzura. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al reconocer esa usual calidez. Entonces giro mi rostro hacia él y rozo ligeramente sus labios.

"¿Mal día?" cuestiona el joven con esas brillantes y doradas orbes suyas.

"No" le respondo mientras una sonrisa se hace presente en mí. Ningún día en el que yo pueda disfrutar, aunque sea un segundo, de su presencia puede ser un mal día.

"Quizá deberías descansar un poco." Me dice mientras yo sólo niego con la cabeza. Ya me disponía a trabajar cuando sentí las suaves manos de mi koi aferrarse a mis hombros y comenzar a deleitarlos con movimientos circulares. Con un lento y delicioso compás que no sólo empieza a relajar mis músculos, sino mis sentidos.

"Lo siento amor, pero tengo que trabajar." Menciono triste de no poder dedicarle tiempo hasta que termine. Pero al ver su mágica sonrisa iluminar la habitación, noto que mi kotenök no se ha molestado con mi comentario. Luego regreso mi atención al trabajo. Al menos hasta que veo que mi koi no ha abandonado la habitación. Su cuerpo se desplaza a lo largo de nuestro cuarto tratando de poner un poco de orden en ella, o al menos, eso creo.

"¿Quieres algo de cenar?" Cuestiona mi precioso chino, pero yo vuelvo a darle una negativa.

Mi Rei abandona la habitación, para regresar segundos después con un pequeño plato y tomar asiento del otro lado del escritorio en el que me encuentro sentado. Con la curiosidad inundando mi mente le veo tomar un pequeño círculo de chocolate y llevarlo a sus labios. Sus ojos se cierran segundos antes del contacto. Su lengua juguetea quitando la cubierta de chocolate, al tiempo que una rojiza superficie se vislumbra. La pequeña cereza se desliza por sus labios. Sus dientes muerden entonces la fruta, al tiempo que un sonido de satisfacción escapa de su garganta. Enseguida su lengua lame ligeramente sus labios al tiempo que siento la sangre acumularse en mi cuerpo. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Kon tome otra cereza y repita nuevamente el procedimiento anterior. Su mano viaja entonces al primer botón de su camisa y, con una lentitud exageradamente dolorosa, empieza a desabrocharlo. Sus ojos se fijan en los míos. Y con la nueva fruta en su boca, le escucho gemir mi nombre para luego recorrer la cereza como si de mi cuerpo se tratara.

La pluma que hace unos minutos se encontraba en mis manos ha caído al escritorio donde, junto con todo mi trabajo, ha quedado olvidada. Su mano izquierda empieza a dibujar círculos sobre su torso mientras el número de botones cerrados de su camisa empieza a disminuir. El calor empieza a aumentar de intensidad y yo no puedo, sino continuar mirando embelesado a mi neko. Mi atención está fija en la escena frente a mí. Los ojos de Rei se posan en mi persona nuevamente. Una sonrisa lasciva se dibuja en sus labios. Su mano lleva una nueva esferita de chocolate y la introduce completamente en su boca. Segundos después, Kon salta la mesa y se lanza sobre mí. La silla en la que me encuentro cede, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de deshacerme de la molesta camisa de mi esposo como para darme cuenta.

Así es como suavemente caigo sobre una montaña de cojines que convenientemente se encontraba sobre el suelo. Ahora veo que es lo que hacía mi koi hace un momento. Con su cuerpo sobre mí, sus piernas a mis costados y sus morenas manos viajando traviesamente por mi piel. Mis labios se unen a los de mi neko al tiempo que siento el calor de mi koi. Mi ser exige su atención inmediata. Mi mente se olvida de todo lo que ocurre y se concentra en disfrutar las maravillosas caricias que mi tigre me da. Mi camisa se pierde en algún punto durante nuestro intercambio de besos. Mi lengua recorre su boca y reta a la suya a luchar por el liderazgo. Un gemido escapa de mis labios, un sonido de placer de placer le sigue, unas cuantas palabras de amor le acompañan y luego…luego el estúpido timbre del teléfono rompe nuestra concentración.

"Yo contesto. No te muevas de aquí." Me ordena mi kot al tiempo que sale corriendo de la habitación. No sé para qué se marcho si aquí hay un teléfono. Sin darle mayor importancia al descuido de mi kot, levanto la bocina del teléfono listo para deshacerme de quien esté llamando para así poder seguir pasando tiempo de calidad con mi bello pelinegro.

+ _Parte 2: El Chantaje_ +

"Buenas Noches. Hogar de la familia Hiwatari-Kon." Empieza a decir mi chinito.

"Hola Rei, necesito que lo hagamos." Dice descaradamente una voz que reconozco como la de Bryan. Sin hacer un solo sonido, me dispongo a escuchar la conversación que tendrán. ¿Qué se supone que entienda por la palabra 'hagamos'?

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Cuestiona nervioso mi koibito.

"Oh vamos Kon, tú sabes de lo que hablo, así que no me salgas con tus estupideces." Le dice mordazmente el pelilavanda y si no fuera porque tengo que permanecer en silencio para escuchar lo que pasará ya le hubiera gritado unas cuantas cosas.

"Pero creí que habíamos acordado que sólo lo haríamos cuando Kai no estuviera presente." Susurra Kon temiendo que alguien le escuche. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué no quiere que yo lo sepa?

"Pues lástima, mi cuerpo exige un poco de atención en este instante y de no ser porque mi koi está..." Empieza a decir Kuznetzov. No, esto no puede ser lo que estoy pensando. Es decir, ese imbécil no le está haciendo insinuaciones a mi gatito ¿o sí? Pero a todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Tala?

"No puedo ir ahora, es muy tarde." Explica mi neko aún un tanto inseguro.

"Bueno yo entiendo la hora que es, y te aseguro que le pediría a otra persona que lo hiciera, pero cierta persona mató…" Trata de decir, pero mi esposo le interrumpe. ¿Mató? Mi Rei mató a alguien. Eso no puede ser. Él no sería capaz de algo así. Lo conozco. No hay persona más buena, noble e inocente que mi nekito.

"¡No lo digas!" Exige mi koi con un tono lleno de culpa.

"¿Por qué no? Es la verdad." Le dice el ojilavanda a mi neko.

"Lo sé, pero… " Trata de decir el chino.

"No quiero excusas. Recuerda que podría contarle a Kai lo que hiciste con Yura. Así que ven, porque ELVA y yo te estamos esperando." Dice con ese tono sarcástico suyo. Un segundo, ¿Rei le hizo algo a Yuriy? Esperen hace un momento hablaron de que mataron a alguien, no será que…No, seguro que no. Es decir, no, no puede ser ¿o sí? Pero volviendo al tema ¿Quién demonios es Elva?

"¿Elva?" Cuestiona el ojidorado tan confundido como yo.

"Sí, EL VAsijero de trastes que está en el fregadero desde ayer." Dice el otro.

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, ¿O quieres que le diga a tu esposo que…" Dice nuevamente el pelilavanda. Y yo no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Acaso Rei fue capaz de algo así?

"Esta bien iré. ¿Estás solo?" Cuestiona Kon para asombro mío.

"¿Y con quién quieres que esté? Claro que estoy solo." Dice Kuznetzov.

"Kuznetzov. Deja de abusar de la situación." Dice mi esposo totalmente frustrado.

"Lo siento que desconsiderado soy. Mi esposo siempre me lo decía. ¿Sabes? Yura tenía una carita preciosa. Recuerdo que…" empieza a decir el ojilavanda.

"¡Agh! Ya voy para allá." Dice totalmente molesto mi kotenök.

"No te tardes. Estaré en mi cama esperándote. Ya sabes qué hacer." Menciona por último el ruso antes de dar por culminada la llamada.

Yo tan sólo cuelgo el teléfono y me recuesto en el suelo. Mi cabeza aún no puede asimilar toda la información que recibió. ¿Será posible que mi kot haya eliminado a Yura? Pero si eran buenos amigos. Y a todo esto. Si lo hizo, porque Boris no lo delata, ¿Para qué le chantajea? Y ¿Qué piensa hacer Rei? ¿Acaso piensa que podrá ocultármelo toda la vida? Con una excusa bastante tonta, mi chino me dice que saldrá por unos momentos, yo tan sólo asiento notando el enfado en su rostro. Un último pensamiento llega a mí. Fue mi imaginación o Kuznetzov piensa acostarse con mi gatito. Segundos después recuerdo la última frase dicha por éste. Eso sí que no. De ningún modo, voy a dejar que ese estúpido se acueste con mi lindo gatito. Y si Kon en verdad asesinó a Tala… pues para eso tengo abogados y una gran suma de dinero lista para comprar a quien se necesite. Aunque quizá el que los necesitará seré yo luego de lo que pienso hacerle al pelilavanda.

+ Parte 3: Un golpe de Realidad +

Una vez frente al hogar del pelilavanda, me dispongo a tirar la puerta, cuando noto que está abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirijo a la única habitación en la que hay ruido. Pero lo que escucho no es precisamente agradable.

"Date prisa kot, te estoy esperando."

"Ya voy"

"¡Oh vamos! Con tanto tiempo con Kai uno pensaría que serías un experto en esto."

"¿Quieres callarte y dejarme hacer mi trabajo?"

"No. Quiero que lo hagas como es debido. Así que toma eso y llévalo a mi boca en este mismo instante. Y espero que tus manos también se encarguen de lo que deben."

Esas palabras bastan para que yo entre y sin pensarlo dos veces tome al pelilavanda por el cuello. Obviamente tiré todo lo que estaba en el camino, incluyendo algo de comida y a mi kot. La ira se asoma por mi rostro y yo me dispongo a romper el cuerpo de Kuznetzov en pequeños trozos. Mi puño se dirige a él, pero a unos centímetros de alcanzarle alguien me detiene.

"Se puede saber, ¿Por qué ibas a golpear a mi esposo Hiwatari?"

"¡Yura!" exclamamos con sorpresa mi kot, Bryan y yo.

"¿Qué no estabas…" empezamos a decir los tres.

"muerto?" cuestioné mientras Rei y Bryan me miraron con extrañeza.

"en el hospital?" preguntó mi kot.

"en el supermercado?" inquirió por último el ojilavanda.

"No, ya salí y sí." Respondió sucesivamente el pelirrojo.

"Pero si no estás muerto, entonces por qué no fuiste al trabajo y por qué mi neko estaba a punto de acostarse con Bryan." Pregunto bastante confundido.

"¿Y tú de dónde sacaste que mi iba a tirar a tu gato?" cuestiona el dueño de Falborg haciéndose el inocente.

"Por favor. 'Toma eso y llévalo a mi boca. Y espero que tus manos también hagan lo que deben' ¿Qué se supone que entienda por eso?" digo lleno de rabia.

"Se supone que entiendas que agarre el tenedor y me alimente con la cena que, por cierto, lanzaste al suelo. Y que luego me de un masaje." Me dice Boris al tiempo que mi mirada viaja en busca de la cena. Y efectivamente, lo que queda de ella yace ahora en el suelo.

"Un momento, se supone que me estuviste chantajeando porque mandé a Yura al hospital." Le dice mi koi a Bryan.

"Así es, pero lo dejaron salir ayer." Dice Kuznetzov.

"Estoy confundido. Alguien dígame que fue lo que pasó en realidad." Digo al tiempo que todos me miran.

"Pues verás..." comienza a relatar Bryan.

_Flash Back ---- _

Bryan, Tala y Rei se encontraban tranquilamente sentados en un sofá viendo una película de karatekas. Kai no estaba presente, puesto que algo se le había atravesado en el trabajo aquel día. Fue cuando la tragedia sucedió.

"¡Qué pelea tan mala! Yo peleo mejor que él" Dijo el oriental.

"Y eso que golpeas cómo niña." Agregó el pelirrojo.

"Repite eso Ivanov." Pidió lleno de rabia el orienta.

"Dije que golpeas como niña." Repitió el ruso

"Eso pensé." Dijo el chino antes de lanzar un certero golpe directo a la cara de Yura, rompiéndole la nariz.

_Fin del Flash Back ---- _

"Eso tiene sentido, pero entonces ¿Por qué hablaron de una muerte en el teléfono?" cuestiono.

"¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?" Pregunta indignado mi kot.

"Pues sí, qué querías que hiciera si me mientes" Le digo dolido.

"Ah eso, yo hablaba de que había matado el orgullo de mi esposo." Menciona el pelilavanda respondiendo a mi pregunta.

"¿Por qué no querías que los supiera?" Pregunto tratando de que Kon me mire.

"Porque por mi culpa te quedaste sin asistente, y has tenido tanto trabajo." Dice mi neko arrepentido.

"Lo único de lo que en realidad eres culpable es de traicionar mi confianza." Le digo dolido al tiempo que ambos salimos de aquel hogar.

+ Parte 4: Culpable +

El silencio que nos ha acompañado hasta ahora continúa presente. Ambos entramos a nuestro hogar con tantas cosas en la cabeza. Quizá deberíamos dormir, ha sido un día terriblemente largo para ambos. Pero algo me hace detenerme. No me gusta la expresión de mi Rei, me gusta que mi divino oriental sonría. Que su luz ilumine el mundo y que mi oscuridad le haga a él aún más deslumbrante. Cerrando la puerta tras nosotros sigo a mi neko hacia la sala y justo en medio de la habitación mi brazo se abraza a su cintura. Su mirada se fija en mí, con la culpa marcada por toda ella.

"Lo lamento. Prometí que nunca te mentiría el día en que nos casamos supongo que te fallé." Me dice con el arrepentimiento opacando su bello rostro.

"No digas eso." Pido con mis ojos fijos en su ser.

"Pero te prometí que jamás nos ocultaríamos nada." Menciona desviando la mirada.

"Sí, pero también prometimos amarnos y perdonarnos sin importar lo que pasara." Le recuerdo al tiempo que nuestros labios se encuentran. Ahora lo único que quiero es que sepa que está perdonado y que me niego a que un estúpido malentendido acabe nuestra maravillosa relación.

**_+ ATENCIÓN: LEMMON +_**

**A continuación tenemos una escena de YAOI, sexo o como ustedes le llamen, así que si no les gusta por favor salten esta parte y busquen el anuncio del fin del lemmon.**

Con mis desesperadas manos viajando a lo largo de tu pecho, no puedo evitar pensar en el motivo por el que tu camisa tiene tantos botones. ¡Estúpidos botones! Seguro que son enviados del mal. Sé que mi koi se siente culpable por no haberme contado lo sucedido, pero no quiero que sea así. Lo único que me importa es plasmar una bella sonrisa en sus labios. Quiero recordarle que sin importar lo que haga, yo lo amaré por siempre. Porque toda la conjunción de sus defectos lo hacen él. El hombre del que me enamoré. La persona con la que deseo estar toda la vida. Mis pies tratan de llevarlo hacia la habitación. Pero mis ojos permanecen cerrados recorriendo sus labios con locura. Sintiendo como su piel sobre la mía nos lleva al mismísimo paraíso. Sin que pueda evitarlo, tropiezo y caigo al suelo con mi koi sobre mí, aunque creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos importa el cambio de posición.

Con una pequeña maniobra, me coloco sobre él. Una bella sonrisa adorna ahora sus labios. Mi lengua empieza a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su bronceado cuello, al tiempo que sus suaves y cálidos labios lamen con delicadeza uno de mis oídos entre susurros plagados de amor. Mi mano izquierda busca despojarle de sus ropas mientras la derecha sostiene un poco mi cuerpo para impedir que mi peso esté completamente sobre él. Después de todo, no quiero tenerlo totalmente inmovilizado. Es decir, esto no sería divertido si los dos no estuviéramos participando. ¿Saben? Esto no es nada fácil. Las prendas de mi kot se niegan a marcharse. ¡Malditos sean los botones! Decidido a intentarlo más tarde, mi mente se olvida de la ropa y se concentra en succionar el cuello de mi chino. Mis ojos se posan entonces en mi nuevo objetivo. Mis dientes le aprietan con fuerza y de un solo tiro la cinta blanca que oculta el cabello de mi hermoso ángel ha quedado olvidada.

Otro giro causado por mi kot me hace estar debajo de él nuevamente. Con su ser sentado sobre mí, mi esposo me impide cambiar de posición. ¡En fin! No es como si estuviera muy incómodo. Sus cabellos, tan oscuros como la misma noche, acarician nuestros cuerpos. Sus labios ahora se concentran en mis pezones. Sus dientes les muerden al tiempo que su lengua se encarga de recorrerles lentamente. Y nuestros miembros chocan entre sí despertando nuestros sentidos. Sus uñas dejan rojizas marcas por los lugares en los que van pasando. Mis suspiros inundan ahora el ambiente. Se siente tan bien. En ese momento un extraño sonido capta mi atención. Es entonces que veo a mi kot dirigirse hacia el teléfono. Juro que uno de estos días ese maldito aparato va a terminar muy mal. Yo me encargo de eso. Dando por terminado nuestro encuentro me siento sobre el alfombrado suelo admirando como mi erecto miembro continúa rígido en espera de un poco de atención.

Rei sale entonces de la habitación, sólo para regresar minutos después. Mis ojos se abren más de lo necesario al ver a mi gatito arrancar el teléfono con todo y la línea telefónica y lanzarlo por la ventana. Sus ojos se afilan y sus labios se curvan en un gesto difícil de interpretar. Enseguida mi kotenök se lanza sobre mí y me manda de nuevo al suelo. Y yo que pensé que ya habíamos terminado por hoy. Supongo que mi tigre no opina lo mismo. Su cuerpo se aferra con fuerza al mío. Uno de sus dedos se introduce a su boca, sólo para salir de ella segundos después. Otro apasionado beso le sigue entonces. El oriental muerde mi labio haciendo que la sangre empiece a fluir y se mezcle con el sabor de nuestros labios. Un intenso dolor me sorprende entonces al sentir como un dedo se ha introducido en mi entrada, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo notara? Supongo que estaba ocupado en otras cosas. Para cuando tres dedos se internan en mi interior yo ya estoy totalmente perdido en el sin número de sensaciones que recorren mi ser.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. El sudor cae por mi cuerpo, del mismo modo que sucede con Kon. Su miembro se dirige a mi entrada al tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se acomodan. Entonces le siento entrar en mí. No hay sensación más placentera que sentir a mi koi en mis adentros. Saber que en unos cuantos segundos seremos uno sólo. Amo cuando se porta tan posesivo. No es que no me guste hacerle el amor, es sólo que de vez en cuando me agrada que me recuerde que yo también soy suyo. Mis labios empiezan a susurrar su nombre en tanto que mis adentros empiezan a apretarse contra su miembro. Sus manos viajan entonces a mi miembro y se encargan de presionarle con suavidad. En un rítmico compás que me enloquece. El dolor continúa latente en mi ser, pero tantas sensaciones juntas me hacen olvidarlo.

Sintiendo como mi cuerpo se acostumbra a tener a Rei dentro de mí, mi neko se dispone a pasar a la siguiente fase. Su miembro entra y sale de mi interior, arrancándome un grito de pasión en cada embestida. Cada una con más pasión que la otra. Lo amo. No me importa lo que haga. Sé que cometió un error, pero acaso ¿no es así como se supone que sea? Yo creo que sí. ¿Qué clase de esposo sería si no le perdonara? Con la decepción olvidada y el amor brotando por cada poro de mi piel, siento como mi chino vierte esa caliente sustancia en mi interior, al tiempo, que la mía cae sobre nosotros. El picante olor de nuestras esencias inunda el ambiente. Nuestra respiración es lo único que se escucha. Y los latidos de nuestros corazones se acoplan en una sinfonía simplemente divina.

**_+ FIN DEL LEMMON +_**

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no es justo que tu crimen quede impune." Le digo mientras le miro a los ojos. Sus despeinados cabellos rozan con suavidad su expuesta piel. Un deje de culpa se vislumbra en su semblante.

"Lo lamento mucho." Me dice mi nekito. Se ve tan inocente ahora. Nada que ver con el tigre que hace unos minutos me hizo el amor.

"Rei Kon, por los cargos de agresión física contra un loco egocéntrico, sensualidad excesiva, sonrisa radiante y perfectas piernas, yo te encuentro: culpable. Es hora de cumplir tu condena." Digo al tiempo que mis labios se adueñan de los suyos nuevamente. Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.

_+ FIN +_

--------------------------------------------

Notas de Autora:

Dos siglos después, pero aquí está finalmente la respuesta a mi reto. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Como dije mis últimos fics habían estado terribles, así que esta es mi reivindicación conmigo misma. Sé que está terriblemente cursi pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una romántica sin remedio. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

Cuídense.

Addanight.


End file.
